Prawda czy wyzwanie ?
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 29 Chris : 'Witam , pewnie się zastanawiacie się jaka kare wymyślił dla mnie Bobbie , ale to niestety pozostanie tajemnicą . Brigette opuściła wyspę i niestety nie mogę prowadzić wyzwań zagrażających życiu uczestników – dlatego dzisiejszy odcinek tylko trochę rozdrażni naszych uczestników !tak wiec zapraszam na Wawanakwę Totalnej Porażki ! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chatka '''Bobbie ; Chyba pierwszy raz się nie wyspałem poza wyzwaniem na plaży .. Noah ; Ta , jest coraz lepiej. Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie ufam mu nic a nic. Niech myśli ,że tak jest ale jakoś musze się go pozbyć ! LeShawna : Chłopacy , chłopacy ! Cos znalazłam przed domkiem .. Bobbie : Pokaż .. Noah ; '''Otwieraj a nie ! '''Bobbie : Ze względu na skargi fanów oraz widzów i prawników dzisiejszy odcinek będzie jedynym z najbardziej bezpiecznych odcinków w tym sezonie. Po śniadaniu przyjdźcie do amfiteatru , gdzie zaczniemy wyzwanie. LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Pierwszy raz nie doznam żadnych uszkodzeń i ran w programie. Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nuda .. Noah ; Pss , LeShawna. Musimy pogadać . LeShawna : Co jest ? Noah ; '''Musimy się go pozbyć . '''LeShawna ; Bobbiego ? Noah ; Ta , a ktoś jeszcze jest ? LeShawna : Głupio nie gadasz , zresztą mam z nim na pieńku. Już dość długo jest tutaj jako niewinny. Czas go wykopać ! Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Zmówili się na mnie , Ha nie wiedzą z kim zadarli. Mam jeszcze parę asów w rękawie ! Amfiteatr Chris ; No witam państwa , w końcu się pojawiliście Bobbie ; Musieliśmy się przygotować . Chris ; '''Nie ważne . Waszym dzisiejszym wyzwaniem będzie gra w prawdę lub wyzwanie , proszę idziemy na scenę . '''Chris ; Gra będzie podobna do gry z pierwszego sezonu , lecz z niewielkimi zmianami ! Ale najpierw losujcie karteczkę z urny . Osoba na którą natraficie będzie waszym pomocnikiem w tym wyzwaniu ! Noah losuj pierwszy ! Noah ; '''O nie … Camilie !! '''Chris : '''Haha Stara miłość , przywitajmy Camilię !! '''Camilie : Witaj Noah ! , Nie wiesz jak za tobą tęskniłam ! Chris ; LeShawna , teraz ty ! LeShawna : Oby ktoś normalny . CO !? Chris : '''A więc Ezekiel ! '''Eziekiel ; Joł ziomek . Siema kuzyn. Bobbie : '''Nie przyznaje się do ciebie ! '''Chris : Dalej losuj Bobbie Bobbie : Uhh , ktokolwiek byle nie … No to po mnie ! Chris : AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Cortney : Czekałam …… na …… to ! Bobbie : No to po mnie ! Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Pożałuje ,że ze mną zadał . Zawale mu to wyzwanie i będę się cieszyć z tego jak Chris go wyeliminuje ! Scena w amfiteatrze Chris : '''Zajęliście platformy i teraz wyjaśnię grę . Są dwie kategorie na kole : prawda , gdzie zadam wam pytanie dotyczące uczestnika i ten na kogo wskażecie wypadnie musi odpowiedzieć na pytanie . Jeśli traficie na wyzwanie możecie powierzyć je innemu graczowi lub sami spróbować to zrobić .Najlepsze jest to ,że gramy w ciemno i dowiecie się co macie zrobić dopiero gdy wytypujecie. A i kto wygra zyska nietykalność. Odbędą się zwykłe eliminacje z Ezekielem , Camilie i Cortney. '''Bobbie : '''To samo co koło fortuny , tylko ,że głupsze . '''Camilie ; '''No to już długo nie zagościsz ! '''LeShawna : I dobrze jest. Chris : '''Wygrywa ten kto co najmniej 5 wyzwań i lub pytań ? Tak więc zaczynamy rundę I I Runda '''Chris : Ezekiel , kręcisz pierwszy ! Ezekiel : Cool . Chris ; '''Wyzwanie . Bierzecie na siebie czy dla rywala ? '''Ezekiel ; Dla rywala – Noaha ! Camilie ; Ty wredoto . Chris : Ekhmm – Musisz pocałować Chefa ! Noah : Nie ma takiej opcji ! Camilie '''; Ja to zrobię ! '''Chris : Dajmy chwilkę Chefowi , teraz losuje Cortney , wyzwanie . Bierzesz Cortney : Na nas ! Bobbie ; Spodziewałem się Chris ; Tak więc czy przyznajesz się do tego ,że całowałeś się z Alexis ? Bobbie ''': Nie całowałem się z nią ! '''Chris : Jesteś pewien ? Camilie : *cmoka się z Chefem Chris : O , Noah i Camilie macie punkt 1 , Noah , kręć kołem ! Bobbie : Tak jestem pewien ! Chris ''': Tak więc nie zyskujesz punku ! '''Bobbie : CO ?! Chris : Spójrz na Video Alexis ': Oww , jak słodko śpi .. '''Sadie ; '''No dalej ! Daj mu buzi ! '''Katie : '''Nie da ! '''Alexis : '* cmoka '''Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie no to akurat było nie fair ! Chris : Noah prawda , bierzesz na siebie czy Noah : Na siebie , co mi zależy Chris ; '''Więc , czy jednak zakochałeś się w Camilie ? '''Noah : '''No cóż '''Camilie : Noah… Noah ; Tak bardzo ja lubię ! Ezekiel ; Dalej ziom ! Chris : Wiedziałem , tak wiec po pierwsze rudzie , Noah ma 2 punkty , LeShawna 0 , Bobbie 0 II Runda Chris : Zaczynamy druga rundę ! LeShawna , teraz ty LeShawna : '''No , trzeba wsiąść się do roboty ! Tak wyzwanie ! '''Chris ; '''Dla ciebie , czy konkurenta ? '''LeShawna : '''Powodzenia Bobbie !~ '''Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Myślą ,że dadzą mi rade , ale się mylą . LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To dla ciebie Brigette , wyeliminuje go ,za to co on ci zrobił. '''Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Oby Chris nie był łagodny szczególnie dla niego ! Chris : A więc , musisz wejść do klatki i przetrwać 5 minut z naszymi pupilami , powitaj rekina oraz niedźwiedzia ! Bobbie ; Łatwizna ! Chris : Cortney , zakręć kołem za Bobbiego ! A ty wskakuj i liczymy ci czas . Cortney ; '''Tak , prawda ! Dla .. Noah ! '''Chris : Ponownie , Noah czy tak naprawdę masz szansę wygrać ? Co to w ogóle za bzdury , kto wymyślił pytania ?! Ten program chyba za długo się ciągnie ! Noah : Pewnie .. Camilie : '''Ma szansę i to olbrzymią ! Ja w niego wierzę ! '''Chris : tak , odpowiadać miał Noah , ale zaliczam . Camilie ,kręć ! Camilie ; Wyzwanie i wezmę to na siebie ! Chris ; No w końcu cos porządnego ! Musisz przejść boso po żarzącym się węglu ! Camilie : Ups … Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; '''Ja nie mogę , nie będę mogła szaleć przez to na imprezach ,ale musze to zrobić ! '''Chris : '''Aż płoną ! przynajmniej ciepło jest ! '''Cortney ; Jesteś tego pewna ? Camilie : '''Tak , dlaczego by nie ? Idę ! AAAAAAAAAA!!! LeShawna : Przeponę ma niezłą . '''Chris : '''Bobbie , właśnie skończył i wyszedł już z klatki i zdobywa punkt oraz duet Noaha ,zdobył znowu dwa punkty ! LeShawna postaraj się ! '''LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie mam ochoty teraz na żadne wyzwania . zresztą to część strategii , by pozbyć się Bobbiego ! III Runda '''Chris : Zaczynamy , przypomnę ,że Noah ma 4 punkty , Bobbie 1 a LeShawna nic ! Bobbie , kręć pierwszy ! Bobbie : Wyzwanie ,znowu ! Chris : Załóż na głowę meduzę i zrób sobie pasek z tej ośmiornicy ! Bobbie : Tak , co jeszcze ! Chris ; To wszystko , teraz LeShawna ,kręć ! LeShawna : Wyzwanie , dla Noaha Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; Robią to specjalnie ! Coś czuję ,że dzisiaj chyba jest mój koniec . Chris : Więc , zjedz najnowsze danie Chefa ! Delicje ! Noah : Czy to larwy ! Chris : '''Między innymi , ale największy przysmak jest na górze ! '''Noah ; '''Jak to wali .. Yhh , wiem co to … '''Chris ; Zjesz czy poddajesz się . Noah : Zjem to ! 5 minut później Noah ; Już ! * rzyga Chris ; Mamy wiec zwycięzcę ! Noah , Gratulacje jesteś pierwszym finalista ! Bobbie : Też nowina ! Chris : '''Ezekiel , Camilie , Cortney , oddajcie głosy i możemy was pożegnać. Dziękujemy za nowe spotkanie i emocje . '''Cortney : Masz na co zasłużyłeś ! Ezekiel : '''Był odlot ziom ! '''Camilie ; Pa misiaczku , a teraz z powrotem do kurortu na imprezki ! Chris : '''Tak , widzimy się dzisiaj na eliminacjach ! '''Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Strategia wypaliła . Ja nawet nie musiałem jej ukrywać . Eliminacje Chris : Hmm , tak już wiadomo. Noah zdobył nietykalność , więc łap pierwsza odznakę ! Noah ; '''Finalista ! Niemożliwe , a jednak to fakt . '''Chris : Sam się dziwię . LeShawna , nie zdobyłaś ,żadnego punktu , ale za to nie musiałaś nic robić na tym wyzwaniu. Bobbie , coś tam ci się udało , ale i tak za mało punków miałeś . Tak więc ostatnią w tym sezonie odznakę dostaje ! LESHAWNA !!! LeShawna : Tak ! Bobbie ; Hmm to było oczywiste , i co zadowoleni ! Chris : tak wszyscy się tutaj radują ! Bobbie ; Nie szczerz się , wiecie co on musiał zr.. , bierz te łapy ! Chris : Dzięki Chefie ! Tak więc kolejny odcinek dobiegł kończ , znamy już naszych finalistów i niedługo rozstrzygniemy kto dostanie cała kupę kasy oraz tytuł zwycięscy , a to wszystko i więcej w kolejnych odcinkach Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki